


Basorexia

by Tokine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Femslash, a lil bit of sexy times, adult dancing, neighbors concerned for neighbor's emotional health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokine/pseuds/Tokine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows she wants something, in that all-encompassing desire sort of way, but for the life of her, she simply can’t place what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basorexia

**Author's Note:**

> Elise- Sweden  
> Tiina- Finland

It must be the imported coffee, Elise thinks, because there’s certainly something settling in the pit of her stomach again and she’d rather not address the rather large elephant in the room. Perhaps it’s the coffee table. It was one of her earlier works, when she was still figuring out the difference between this wood and that, and it isn’t made out of an optimal material for the purpose. It incites a nostalgic feeling in her to look at it though, and since she has no one to impress (or that’s what she keeps telling herself, anyway), she keeps it. There’s no visitors besides Matthias anyway, and she’s never cared a lick what that troublemaker thinks of her. Maybe the walls need repainting? There’s no visible chips in the current coat of turquoise that coats her surroundings but it’s a much easier explanation than the one nagging her from the back of her mind. It sounds terribly like Matthias, if the unnecessary amount of sexual commentary and distasteful language is anything to go by, and those two features did rather define him. From her perch on the barstool, she stares at the empty space that met her eyes. It was difficult to miss something she didn’t possess, but somehow she managed to do so.

She was lonely.

Her friends were wonderful, of course. At her lowest point, her Danish neighbor and his Norwegian boyfriend had helped her back onto her feet. And four years after previous disaster, her business was proudly standing taller than ever. Her hands could craft anything her mind envisioned. She’d easily integrated retirement funds into her budget, and she’d never been healthier, her mile time at a solid seven minutes and twenty-four seconds, and her bench weight a respectable 45 kg. Matthias stopped by more often than not, looking for a boxing opponent or drinking partner (a request she’d decline until it became a battle of honor, at which point she had no choice but to drink him under the table with her usual extraordinarily all-encompassing competence). Lukas was less common sight, but a presence she’d place more akin to a cat than the Dane’s blustering. Lukas would laze on the couch and munch on the butter cookies she only made for him and his little brother who would occasionally stop by to visit, presence unannounced save for the timeless complaint she could always empathize with- “he is being too loud”. So they’d read books in silence on the couch, Lukas curled in his favorite armchair. And when he felt like explaining what the Dane had done to incite his wrath, he would. Elise was privy to Lukas’s mood and knew the rhythm of when to question and when to remain silent. And while it was silent more often than not, Elise knew she wasn’t distinctly unhappy. She had no reason to be, and yet a common reoccurrence these days were the daydream ponderings, the wonderings of what distinctly had passed her by that she seemed to want so desperately. 

A kiss, that’s all she wanted. Well, perhaps more than that. Perhaps someone who wouldn’t mind her long periods of silence, someone who sifted through her distinctive exterior and found the softness that lay hidden. Someone who didn’t mind the heavy callouses that padded her hands, something she’d desperately tried removing after being informed how her perceived roughness scared women away. But the callouses were stubborn and the work was relentless, and she’d long gave up fighting that losing battle. Perhaps someone (and that’s how she knew this was completely, utterly, thoroughly fantasy) who even thought she was cute. Someone who would hold her hand and savor her cooking and challenge her to be something beyond the stasis she’d fell into. It was foolish, she knew, to feel tethering on the edge of love when she’d never met anyone who stirred her to such levels of passion. Displaying that side of herself and opening up so naively was not an intelligent choice, and she knew better than to just throw caution into the wind. It was probably her biological clock, she reasoned. She was still young and fertile, and her body’s way of responding to her steadfast nature was throwing her hormones into a tizzy. So she manages. It’s not easy, and the daydreams come to visit her during the night as well, and even Lukas looks concerned as they sip their Sunday morning coffee. 

“There’s something bothering you.” Lukas tended to speak his mind, succinctly and with little regard to tact and convention. She tended to like that, and the subsequent parsed conversations the two would share. 

“Yeah, you barely even put up a fight last match. Did all that cutting and sawing finally get to your brain, Woody?” Elise scowled. If there was one thing she hated about her neighbors, it would be that Dane’s nickname for her. She was a carpenter, not some toy from a Pixar movie that had made Matthias cry. 

“It’s nothing.” She turned her eyes away. If Matthias’s smirk was anything to go by, she really had wished she’d fabricated a small lie about her health, preferably concerning her reproductive organs, as it was a topic the Dane skirted off of quickly when she’d mentioned it. 

“It doesn’t matter if you lie right now. You’ll definitely feel cheerier by the end of the week.” Lukas, for some reason, was being frustratingly difficult to read. She couldn’t discern the reason behind the look the couple exchanged, opting instead to voice her inquiry.

“The end of the week?” Was there something relevant at the end of the week? She knew it was neither of their birthdays, those and Emil’s had been marked dutifully on her calendar with a two week reminder as well, so she had plenty of time to make reservations and formulate gift ideas. 

“You’ll see.” Even Matthias held his tongue throughout the week- on that aspect, it was important to note, because nothing could stop the idiotic stream of commentary that left his mouth. Whatever they’d planned, it was both interesting and frightening the lengths they were reaching for it to remain in secrecy. Even after peppering the two with questions, the only thing Elise had ascertained was she absolutely needed to clear her schedule from 5:00 Friday to noon Saturday, and failing to do so would cause the intense wrath of his neighbors, in which both were thoroughly acquainted with her pet peeves. Elise thought it best to capitulate, if once, to Lukas and Matthias. Whatever they had certainly couldn’t be that terrible, and even if it were, she’d be able to endure nineteen hours of the whatever-it-was. 

Unfortunately for Elise, she’d spoken way too soon.

There is a beautiful woman sitting on her lap. This would be flustering enough had that been the end of it, but it was most certainly not the end of it. There was a beautiful woman sitting on her lap murmuring some words that she learned from reading the writing scrawled in public school restrooms in her high school years, back when she still lived in Sweden and her peers had plenty of names for her that highlighted the sharpness of her cheekbones and the apparent coldness in her gaze, a stark difference from the soft curves and sweet smiles of her more popular peers. Those well intentioned girls had powdered her cheeks with rouge and sprayed sweet smelling liquid and set her up on dates that gave her little satisfaction and those neighborhood boys scars, if their jeers were anything to go by. But oh, the words took on a different meaning now, solidified in the gyration of hips and not quite so hypothetical anymore. 

“Tiina,” The woman whispers, and Elise repeats it as a prayer before her mind catches up to her lips and she realizes it was a name, she’s moaning a stranger’s name, and this was all quite from ordinary and this was her strangest birthday to date. 

“Elise,” She returns the favor. “Nice to meet you,” Slips out before she can control it, and Elise is cursing every neuron in her brain for that error before she realizes Tiina is giggling and who on Earth allowed that sound to be so cute and it was no use, Elise was an absolute failure and would be forever alone. 

“You know, your friends warned me that you might initially appear to be kind of scary. But they didn’t warn me about your real danger point.” Danger point? Was Elise dangerous? She was over her head in embarrassment right now and she didn’t think she’d be able to manage a handshake without burning up, let alone anything else. Tiina interrupted her runaway thoughts with a smirk. “You’re too damn cute, you know that?” Cute? Someone thought she was cute? And not just anyone, five and a half feet of curves and a beautiful voice and apparently the ability to see good in anyone, even Elise, thought she was cute? “Do you want to follow me to your room? Your friends paid for a good deal of playtime, birthday girl.” The lips have returned to her ear before Elise even had a minute to brace herself. “Unless you’d rather play out here?” Tiina felt edified to see the other women blush a deeper red than she’d already been, something she thought was impossible but a good goal to strive for regardless. Making the decision for her, Tiina grabbed her hand and led the girl towards the back of the club, locking the door behind her. “So what are you up to tonight? I’ve heard you’ve been upset all week.” 

“I,” Elise faltered. She was overwhelmed, inexperienced, and this woman was completely out of her league. “Tell me about yourself?” Tiina crossed the room in an easy stride that emphasized the sway of her hips, settling down on the bed next to her, thankfully the tamest part about the room they were in. Elise certainly didn’t want to know the contents of the boxes artfully arranged on the shelves, nor did she feel particularly comfortable resting her gaze on the pole in the corner of the room. 

“Well, I’m a dancer here at Nyotalia. It’s rare I do this, but your friends came here before and tried to find someone who’d be a good fit for you, and from their description I was pretty sure I’d like you. The description didn’t do you justice, by the way.” Tiina’s ease with words was something she was quite unused to that it seemed like she could quite enjoy. Except when she said embarrassing things. “You’re cuter than what they said.”

“Any hobbies?” A single eyebrow quirk at the question. She huffed out a laugh before replying.

“Well, I take a lot of dance lessons because my friend owns a studio around town. I spend a lot of time in the library, sometimes reading up on dance techniques but most of the time about finance. After a rough day, I’ll indulge in some historical fiction. I do love a grisly war novel.” God, she was perfect. Elise could barely believe her luck. This was what she was missing. Despite all her strength training, she had no doubt Tiina could match her in a fight, and much more likely beat her into the ground. And look adorable while doing it, letting her determination fall away into a sweet smile as she offered a hand to pick Elise up off of the ground. “What about you, birthday girl?”

“Carpenter.” The words stuck in her throat. Tiina looked so genuinely interested and she was so boring and she absolutely knew she’d blow any chance of a decent impression if she let Tiina know how monotonous her life was. “I like romance novels. They’re good inspiration.” 

“Yup, just like they said.” Elise cocked her head. “You’re selling yourself short. And you’ve maintained eye contact this entire time.” Elise’s blush, which had subsequently subsided during the pleasant conversation, returned with a vengeance. The low cut top spoke promises for itself of Tiina’s figure, but it was disrespectful to stare. “Tell me Elise, have you had your first kiss?” The averted eyes spoke for themselves enough, but Tiina appreciated the shake of the head all the same. Elise was honest to a fault, it seemed as well. “May I have that honor then?” 

“Please,” Elise croaked. God, why did her voice do that? It seemed to only incite Tiina further into taking action, and she barely has time to register the soft hand that made its way to her cheek before even softer lips pressed into her own. 

“Come on beautiful, I need you to relax.” Elise doesn’t realize her eyes are squeezed shut until Tiina’s chiding her. “If you’re not feeling it, I’m not going to force you.”

“Beautiful,” Elise sputters. “I should be calling you that.” She’s rubbing at the back of her neck, and it’s such an obvious nervous tic that Tiina knows Elise has to be unaware she’s doing it. “I mean, you’re much more than beautiful, I’m sorry for starting with that truly my mouth is just getting away from me. You seem like such a dedicated dancer and I’m sorry for not asking what you do with finance but I’m afraid I won’t be able to ask you smart questions because I clearly don’t know as much as you and I’m sorry but I’m just,” Elise realizes she’s rambling and this is quite honestly the first time in her life the words have flowed this easily out of her and it’s such a surprise in a childish fit of confusion she slaps a hand over her mouth. The surprise of Tiina’s fingers combing through her long hair doesn’t cut through the nervous reaction enough to register, but the soothing relaxation of the motion takes very little time to spread warmth through her body like a sip of tea. It only takes a few moments before Elise is putty in her hands, and Tiina then takes it upon herself to speak, careful not to break the trance she’d created.

“I want you to answer some questions for me, okay?” The curious look in her direction makes Tiina’s heart melt, just a little. Mere moments after Elise had been wearing a look so lost and frightened, it had morphed into something that was bypassing comfort and moving into the range of delight. She was careful not to disrupt the movement of her fingers as she continued to speak. “Do you want to continue where we left off?” A cautious nod. “Am I influencing that decision at all?” Tiina’s sharp tone did not go unnoticed by Elise, who answered with a vehement shake of her head.

“My decision, I promise.” Tiina’s scrutiny of Elise didn’t show any results of lack of consent. She rewarded the honestly with a particularly satisfying rub that had Elise holding back a purr. 

“Good. And you’ll stop me if you don’t feel like going on?” Another nod. “Verbally.” The sharp tone was back, and Tiina didn’t miss the shudder Elise suppressed. That might prove to be interesting, once she’d loosened Elise up a little bit more to the idea of bedroom activities.

“I promise.” Tiina couldn’t hold herself back after seeing Elise’s earnest gaze. Her hand returned to its rightful place on Elise’s cheek and she pressed her lips against the other’s again, still chaste to test the waters. It was infinitely more edifying to feel reciprocation back instead of resistance and eyes squeezed tightly shut. 

“Sit back.” Elise hardly had any time to ponder the order before she was pushed against the bed board, Tiina following soon after to climb back into her lap. And praise be for quick learners and small victories, because Elise’s hands found themselves on instinct in the curve of Tiina’s hips and she was parting her lips, allowing Tiina complete dominance of the kiss. “My ass,” Tiina hissed, and she wasn’t sure if it was the words or the Swedish that had slipped out that caused Elise to practically jump out of her skin. Silencing the apology before Elise could verbalize it, she finished her order. “Grab it.” 

What the wife wants, the wife gets. The adage slipped into her mind before Elise could truly conceptualize her mind was referring to Tiina as her wife. The phrasing seemed to flip a switch in Elise’s brain. No matter, she’d have time to overthink things later. Right now there was woman to please who clearly wanted her participation. And this was one woman that under no circumstances would she disappoint. “Didn’t need to use my language to make me horny.” She punctuated the statement with a particularly firm grab.

“But now that I have,” Tiina broke off with a moan. She’d been eying those calloused hands, eager to feel what they added to pleasurable sensation. “What are you going to do about it?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always a slut for comments.


End file.
